Tres meses
by nereaeren
Summary: Tres meses. Un diminuto lapso de tiempo que, sin embargo, puede significar una eternidad agónica para un corazón herido. Y eso Hermione Granger lo sabe mejor que nadie. RHr Reedición


_Este fic en principio era un songfic, ya que se me ocurrió una tarde mientras escuchaba una canción, pero debido a las normas de FF(.)Net, que prohíben este tipo de fics, pues decidí borrar la letra y de paso editarlo un poco, que falta le hacía :P_

_Yo os recomendaría que lo leyeseis escuchando la canción Muñeca de Trapo, de LODGV, que es la canción que me inspiró ;)_

_Sin más, os dejo con el fic_

* * *

**Capítulo único:**

**Tres meses**

Tres meses. Tres para que termine nuestro último año en Hogwarts, tres para que todos mis sueños caigan por un pozo, tres para seguir torturándome viéndote a cada instante con tu querida Lavender. Tres meses para olvidarme de ti...o decirte que te amo con toda mi alma.

Sólo tres meses para contemplarte en el más absoluto de los silencios, para observar cada rasgo de tu cara, de tu cuerpo, de tu ser y materializarlo en mi mente...y en mi corazón.

_--_

Acabas de sentarte conmigo y con Harry en el Gran Comedor, después de que la babosa de tu novia se despidiera de ti como si no te fuera a volver a ver nunca más... ¡Dios, cómo la odio! Odio que cada noche nos cuente a mí y a Parvati como besas, como son tus labios, lo bonitos que son tus ojos...¡Cómo si no lo supiera ya! Tanto tiempo observándote, soñando contigo, recordándote a cada segundo que no estabas con nosotros. Me atrevería a decir que sé más cosas de ti que ella, ¡claro que si! Muchas más. Y ella lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe y también sé que sólo lo hace para provocarme, pero lo consigue ¡vaya que si lo consigue! Aunque claro, delante de ella pongo mi sonrisa más hipócrita para luego ahogar mis penas en el silencio de la noche. No le voy a dar el gusto de verme llorar, verme llorar por ti, Ronald Weasley.

_-_

Te giras hacia mí y me sonríes mientras nos cuentas tu última escapada nocturna al lago con Lavender, claro. ¿Sabes? si no fueras tú, juraría que lo haces aposta. Odio cuando te pones en plan "amigos-del-alma-que-se-lo-pueden-contar-todo" ¡no quiero ser tu amiga! ¿es que no lo entiendes, pedazo de idiota? Ahórrate el esfuerzo de pensar y cuéntale tus aventuras con la zorra de tu novia a quién quiera escucharte (Harry, por ejemplo). Pero, claro, tú sigues animadamente hablando y hablando ajeno completamente a mis pensamientos; últimamente siempre es así, tu hablas, Harry escucha y yo finjo que me lo paso bien mientras que de lo único de lo que tengo ganas es de arrojarme al lago y casarme con el calamar gigante...o de arrojar a Lavender.

_--_

Genial, doble hora de Pociones y para variar (dicho con sarcasmo, que conste) te sientas con la estúpida de tu novia. Aún no entiendo como la cerebro de bacteria esa pasó el T.I.M.O. de Pociones, fue una verdadera sorpresa, la verdad, nunca me lo iba a imaginar, como máximo el de Adivinación y el de Encantamientos pero ¿el de Pociones? ¡con lo difícil que era!. ¡Ugg! esto me ha cabreado aún más, me prometí que no iba a volver a pensar en eso, me pone de muy mal humor.

Me siento al lado de Harry arrojando la mochila con toda la mala leche que soy capaz de reunir, me mira sorprendido y un poco temeroso "Herms ¿estás bien?" Me pregunta, ¡será imbécil, el tío! y para colmo me llama Herms…¡como odio ese diminutivo! ¡lo odio con todas mis ganas! Y no precisamente porque no sea bonito ni tenga nada en contra del nombre. No, la razón de mi odio hacia ese nombrecito es que se lo inventó Ron con todo su "cariño" del mundo el año pasado. A decir verdad antes me encantaba y no precisamente por el nombre, por mí como si me llamaban Hermes, a mí me gustaba porque él se había inventado ese nombre... y lo había hecho para mí. Evidentemente eso creía en un principio pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que sólo lo hizo para acortar el gasto de saliva a la hora de llamarme o hablar de mí (cosa que dudo que haga) porque yo le parezco tan inútil que no merece ni la pena llamarme por mi nombre completo: Hermione Jane Granger. Bueno, tampoco hace falta tanto, con decirme Hermione está bien, ¡pero noooo! El señorito no puede gastar su precioso tiempo en decir una minúscula cantidad de fonemas de más...¡ugg! y encima Harry se sube al carro de "¡a-ver-quién-tarda-menos-en-decir-un-nombre!" Me giro hacia él poniendo mi mejor cara de "háblame y morirás" pero parece inmune a mis amenazas mudas, claro, tanto tiempo sin cumplir ninguna…tendré que replantearme eso.

Harry se encoge de hombros y señala hacia la pizarra, allí están los ingredientes para una nueva poción que el vejete este quiere que hagamos. Entorno un poco los ojos para ver mejor el nombre de la poción pero creo que necesitaré gafas, no veo nada. Suspiro, me doy la vuelta hacia Harry y le pregunto con tono dulce el nombre de la poción. Él sonríe, supondrá que ya se me ha pasado el enfado, supones mal cariño pero ¿qué quieres que haga? En realidad el pobre chico no tiene la culpa de no enterarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor…cosa que me recuerda a cierto pelirrojo. Me vuelvo hacia ti, que te tengo detrás, repentinamente enfadada. Te veo sonreír a Lavender mientras ésta ríe tontamente. De súbito levantas la cabeza y te encuentras con mi amenazadora mirada, me sonríes un poco desconcertado por mi forma de mirarte y claro, como no, la gran Hermione se hace mantequilla con esa espléndida y sincera (eso espero por tu integridad física) sonrisa, así que te devuelvo una sonrisa aún más espléndida mientras me doy la vuelta con otra sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Evidentemente, como ya viene siendo costumbre, no digo nada y como es de suponer, no me entero de nada durante los siguientes 115 minutos de clase... no eres más tonta porque no te entrenas, Hermione.

_--_

Definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte, a primera hora de la mañana el capullo de Peeves me lanza un globo lleno de tinta en la cabeza, luego me duermo en Transformaciones (¡Transformaciones!) y ahora, por si fuera poco, estoy hecha un asco de tanto llorar…¡y todo por tu culpa Ronald Weasley! ¡Todo! (menos lo de Peeves, aunque seguro que tú le has dicho algo para que me hiciera eso ¡estoy segura! claro que sí). Anoche no pude dormir pensando en tu bonita sonrisa, en tus hermosos ojos, en tus carnosos labios…y gracias a eso me he dormido en mi asignatura favorita, con mi profesora favorita ¡y en la clase más interesante del curso! Idiota…y luego te pones a defender a la golfa de tu babosa cuando ha sido ella la que ha empezado a meterse conmigo. Jamás te perdonaré lo que me has dicho, jamás. Tenlo claro Ron, te odio…y te quiero.

_--_

Dos meses, dos meses y la tortura habrá acabado, podrás irte con Lavender a donde te plazca y yo no me enteraré, porqué aunque aún no lo sepas, no quiero ni voy a volver a verte después de terminar Hogwarts y aunque eso implique que no pueda volver a ver a Harry, lo haré.

Sigues sin hablarme por lo que pasó con Lavender pero la verdad, lo prefiero así. De esa forma no tengo que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para reprimir mis ganas locas de besarte o para no pegarle un puñetazo a Lavender, depende del tema de conversación.

Hablando de ti, vienes hacia mí, bueno mejor dicho, vienes en dirección contraria a mí, que quede claro eso, no vaya a pensar mal tu novia. Estamos ya cerca, bueno haremos como siempre ¿no? Sí, sí, venga, tú agachas la cabeza y yo la levanto, ¿o quieres que lo hagamos al revés? Pues te tendrás que joder monada, no pienso bajar la cabeza ante ti ni una sola vez en lo que me queda de vida.

¡Oh! Vaya, parece que hoy estás de buen humor ¿eh? Aún no has bajado la cabeza y estamos a menos de un metro... mmm…qué interesante, a ver con que me sales esta vez. Recuerdo el día en que te tiraste al lago de cabeza y me dijiste que hasta que no te perdonase no saldrías. Llevábamos semanas cabreados pero al verte allí, tan decidido a esperar mi perdón, lo obtuviste enseguida pues en mi completa ignorancia de enamorada hasta las trancas, me pareció un acto heroico, aunque, bueno, el hecho de que estábamos en verano ya y hacia un calor agobiante le resta un poco de heroicidad al asunto…pero al fin y al cabo lo hiciste por mí.

_-_

Una sonrisa ha aflorado a mis labios sin casi darme cuenta, pareces más animado, sin duda piensas que estaré más receptiva contigo, (en el caso de que vayas a decirme algo, y tengo la extraña intuición de que sí) pues mira nene, me subestimas. Una sonrisa no significa nada, aunque de todas formas la borro de mi cara, por si acaso. Ahora pareces un poco desconcertado, he borrado mi sonrisa y he puesto mi pose orgullosa, a saber: barbilla alzada, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo en mi pierna derecha y poniendo una mano en mi cadera, mientras repiqueteo el suelo con los pies. Pareces intimidado, me alegro, es lo que quería, aunque así y todo sigues hacia mí.

Cuando ya estás a mi altura me coges delicadamente de la muñeca, y yo al notar la calidez de tu mano no puedo por menos que dejarte hacer, y me llevas hasta un aula vacía que tenemos cerquita. Una vez allí cierras la puerta y me miras, serio.

Te devuelvo la mirada, interrogante, intentando que no se me note la sorpresa que me causa esta situación. Empiezas a hablar.

-Hermione- ¿Hermione?.¿Cuánto hacia que no me llamabas así? Esto es realmente serio-no podemos seguir así-estoy a punto de asentir pero gracias al cielo y a Merlín, lo único que hago es levantar una ceja.

-¿Así cómo?-Me miras con el ceño fruncido, no te gusta que se burlen de ti, y lo sé.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.-me respondes en tono frío

-Si lo supiera no te lo diría Ron,-Vamos a jugar un poquito. Empleo el mismo tono que tú-no me tomes por una de esas idiotas a las que pertenece tu…novia-prácticamente escupo esa palabra, Ron no es tonto, se ha dado cuenta. Mierda.

-Así que ese es el problema ¿no? Lavender. Me gustaría saber qué tienes en contra de ella.

-¡.¿Que qué…que qué tengo en contra de esa?.!-frunces aún más el ceño- ¡Ron por Merlín!.¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¡.¿De qué?.!.¡Hermione dímelo! Si no me lo dices no podré hacer nada.

-¿Hacer nada?.¡Ja! Ron no me hagas reír, hazme el favor¡tú no harías nada por mí ni aunque ella me tuviera amenazada de muerte!.¿Y sabes por qué, Ron?.¡PORQUE TE IMPORTO UN RÁBANO!-.Empiezo a notar lágrimas de impotencia que se agolpan en mis ojos. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar retenerlas. Ron se ha quedado mudo. Cuando vuelve a hablar le tiembla la voz.

-No vuelvas a decir eso ¿me oyes?-te miro sorprendida y a la vez furiosa. Intento hablar con calma aparente

-No lo digo yo, lo has demostrado tú Ron, lo demuestras cada día, en mayores cantidades cada vez…-me vuelves a mirar, pero esta vez no consigo descifrar lo que dicen tus ojos…

-Eso…eso no es verdad Hermione…

-¿Ah no?.¿no?.¡Dime cuantas veces le has dicho algo a tu novia cada vez que se ha metido conmigo, cosa que, por si no te has dado cuenta, parece que le encanta! –bien, ahora sí, no he podido reprimir por más tiempo mis lágrimas y estas bajan furiosas por mis mejillas. Yo casi ni me doy cuenta, estoy mirándote, esperando una respuesta de tu parte...Abres la boca, parece que vas a decir algo. Sin embargo te lo piensas mejor y la cierras, te acercas a mí a paso lento bajo mi furiosa y a la vez triste mirada. Levantas una mano, abro los ojos desmesuradamente ¿qué vas a hacer? Acercas tu mano a mi mejilla derecha…y me limpias suavemente una lágrima.

Me quedo paralizada, no me esperaba esto de tu parte, pero la parálisis me dura muy poco, el tiempo que tarda mi cerebro en asimilar la información, entonces levanto lentamente la mano y cogiendo tu muñeca, aparto tu mano de mi cara. Luego te miro a los ojos, no tengo ni fuerzas para fingir una mirada amenazante así que lo único que hago es mirarte con ojos suplicantes mientras murmuro apenas audiblemente

-Déjame Ron, por favor, déjame y haz como si yo no existiera, como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, tu serás un extraño para mí, y yo una extraña para ti…-me miras sorprendido y al fondo de tus ojos, veo que dolido…pero es mejor así, de verdad. No pareces muy dispuesto a hacerme caso así que lo intento una vez más- por favor, Ron, por favor…

-No-abro los ojos desmesuradamente y luego los entorno-me niego, Hermione…eres mi amiga, no quiero perderte…

-Amiga-murmuro, más para mi que para él. Ha pronunciado la palabra mágica. Levanto la cabeza y esta vez te miro decidida- Ronald, mi vida te importa un pimiento, casi ni hablamos, nunca estamos juntos, te ríes de las burlas de tu novia hacia mí...-el volúmen de mi voz voz ha ido bajando hasta convertirse en un murmullo-hace tiempo que me perdiste Ron... así que ¿qué más te da?-mi voz ha vuelto a tomar un tono alterado y decidido en un intento por ocultar la infinita tristeza que me invade- La única diferencia será que no nos saludaremos cuando nos veamos y que no me contarás tus aventuras nocturnas, pero para eso ya tienes a Harry, así que tranquilo. No te lo voy a pedir más, simplemente te voy a ignorar y al final acabarás haciendo lo mismo. Solo nos quedan dos meses de vernos las caras, luego acabaremos el colegio y no nos volveremos a ver…dos meses y todo habrá terminado así que dime ¡qué más te da, eh!.¡DÍMELO!-nuevas lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas y sin esperar una respuesta por tu parte cojo mi mochila y salgo como una exhalación de allí, sollozando y maldiciéndote a ti y a tu adorable sonrisa.

_--_

Un mes, un mes para que acabe todo, para dejar de verte…pero seguir soñando contigo…Has cumplido lo que te pedí, me alegro…¿realmente me alegro? No..no me alegro, te necesito, necesito oír tu voz, escuchar tu risa, ver tus risueños ojos mirándome divertidos…sentir tus abrazos amistosos cuando estoy preocupada por algo…realmente eres mi fuente de vida…sin ti me falta…me falta…todo…desearía volver atrás en el tiempo, cuando éramos aún unos inocentes chicos de 11 años, donde la amistad se palpaba y nos hacia fuertes…donde yo estaba junto a ti y Harry…añoro esos tiempos felices…ahora ¿qué me queda? Nada…no me queda nada…

--

El Sol de verano me da en la cara produciéndome una agradable sensación de sopor, estoy a punto de dormirme cuando siento una mano apoyada en mi hombro. Me doy la vuelta y veo uno bonitos ojos verdes que me miran preocupados. Es Harry, le sonrío y me hecho a sus brazos inmediatamente mientras empiezo a sollozar. Harry me abraza reconfortablemente y pasado mi momento de máximo bajón, nos sentamos a la sombra de un cerezo…hermosos en esta época del año, Harry es un gran amigo, me apoya siempre y me reconforta…pero en estos precisos momentos, a quién desearía tener abrazado a mí es a ti…Estás un poco más lejos, en la orilla del lago con Lavender, parece que estáis discutiendo sobre algo…Lavender me señala y frunce el ceño, yo me sobresalto y miro a Harry confusa pero este está mirando seriamente hacia ti y Lavender y tiene el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido…aunque no se me escapa la disimulada sonrisilla que asoma en sus labios. Yo también sonrío y vuelvo a mirar al frente, pensando que parecemos una de tantas parejas que marchan por los jardines a nuestro alrededor. Sonrío para mí misma…quién me mandaría a mí fijarme en el cabezota de Ron teniendo a una perla como Harry…bueno, tal vez sea porque, a pesar de ser un cabezota, orgulloso e idiota también eres un encanto, dulce, divertido, amable, amistoso, simpático, cariñoso…un diamante en bruto, en mi opinión, claro que qué voy a decir yo, la tonta enamorada locamente del idiota de su ex-mejor amigo…Perdida en mis pensamientos sobre ti, no me doy cuenta de que el objeto de mi deseo y desdicha, o sea tú, se acerca a nosotros.

Para cuando me doy cuenta estas ya a unos pasos de nosotros. Te miro unos segundos y luego aparto la mirada y bajo la vista…otra auto promesa rota...noto la mano de Harry apretarme ligeramente la mía, le devuelvo el apretón y le miro, intentando aparentar una sonrisa de felicidad suprema aunque sé que se dará cuenta de que es fingida...Luego dirijo la vista a ti nuevamente, te has quedado a una pequeña distancia de nosotros y miras a Harry impaciente. Frunzo el ceño a más no poder, encima de que te pasas el día con Harry, cuando tenemos un tiempo para estar nosotros y charlar, te vienes a estorbar y a llevártelo, cuando tú perfectamente puedes estar con la imbécil esa que te sigue más que tu propia sombra…¿Te das cuenta imbécil de que cada vez que te veo me enfado? No, claro que no te das cuenta, tus únicas preocupaciones son, en este orden: Quidditch, Lavender, Harry, Lavender, Ginny (pobrecita), Lavender, ranas de chocolate y Lavender. Así que tranquilo, no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie.

Suelto la mano de Harry y me hago el amago de levantarme, pero para mi sorpresa, una mano se vuelve a posar en mi hombro nuevamente. Uff, me giro con cara cansada hacia Harry pero, sorprendentemente, él está hablando con Ginny bastante alejado de nosotros…espera ¿nosotros? Me doy la vuelta hacia el otro lado y te veo a ti, mirándome tan profundamente a los ojos que me ruborizo levemente. Sin decir una palabra te sientas a mi lado. Como si lo hubiésemos pactado, nos quedamos en silencio mirando el lago mientras la brisa mece suavemente nuestros cabellos. Pero el silencio se rompe enseguida.

-Está bonito el lago ¿verdad?-te miro con cara de incredulidad¿me estás hablando del lago pedazo de idiota cuando llevamos semanas sin dirigirnos la palabra? No, si empezaré a creerme eso de que los hombres tienen menos cerebro que un trol con conmoción cerebral…aún así no digo nada y me quedo callada mientras sigues hablando.-¿Recuerdas cuando me metí en el lago el año pasado, por esta época para que me perdonases?-esta vez me miras a los ojos y yo frunzo un poco el ceño. Claro que lo recuerdo, lo que no entiendo es a que viene esto…De pronto una bombilla se ilumina en mi cabeza y te miro con los ojos como platos. Al notar mi mirada sueltas una risita suave mientras niegas con las manos-¡No! No voy a echarme ahora al agua…-Je, claro, que estúpida soy-…Hagrid me avisó de que el calamar está un poco enfermo y que suelta gases tóxicos, además de que está bastante irritable…así que me lo prohibió…-Al oír eso, giro el cuello tan bruscamente que creo que me he lo he fracturado…principalmente porque he oído un "crack" muy sospechoso…Así que te lo prohibió…eso significa que pensabas hacerlo. Por si acaso pregunto.

-¿Te…te lo prohibió?

-Si…bueno es que ya sabes que la otra vez el calamar casi me coge…así que fui a preguntarle en qué horas se echaba la siesta el bicho-suelto una risita…que ingenuo es. Me miras y esbozas tú también una pequeña sonrisa-pero bueno, si quieres que lo haga…sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa Herms.

Me sonrojo a más no poder…cualquier cosa…

-N…no, no hace falt…-pero no puedo terminar la frase, me has puesto un dedo sobre mis labios haciéndome callar al instante.

-Ssshh…no digas nada, ahora me toca hablar a mí ¿si?-asiento, hipnotizada por el azul de tus ojos…inmensos como un mar sin fin…como un océano sin barreras…como el amor que siento por ti-Sé que me he portado muy mal contigo estos últimos meses, me he portado como un completo imbécil, he pasado olímpicamente de ti, he defendido lo indefendible y encima y esto es lo que más te duele, no he tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos…-¡Sentimientos!.¡Aaaaggg! Por Merlín¿qué es lo que sabes sobre mis sentimientos?.¿No te habrás dado cuenta verdad?.¡No puedes haberte dado cuenta! Te miro asustada e intento articular algo, alguna frase, alguna palabra ¡Hermione por favor! No puedes quedarte callada en un momento así…pero claro, mi mente no estaba preparada para esto, se suponía que jamás debías saber lo que siento por ti, yo viviría amargada el resto de mi vida, en la soledad más absoluta porque no te podría olvidar con nadie mientras tú tendrías hijos con una modelo de pasarela, con muchas curvas y muchos implantes. Yo os visitaría en Navidad, acabaría llorando como una magdalena y me hartaría de bombones y whisky…pero lo que no podía pasar bajo ningún concepto es que te enteraras de mis sentimientos, al menos sin que yo supiese que tu los sabías hasta que me hicieras sabedora de ello. Así que es normal que me haya pillado completamente por sorpresa. Te miro, sin dar señal alguna de nerviosismo, aunque interiormente sea un manojo de nervios. Sigues hablando con cara arrepentida-Lo siento mucho Hermione, de verdad, no sabes cuanto lo siento, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y sé que con estas simples palabras no voy a arreglar mucho pero…-esta vez soy yo la que te manda callar posando mi dedo sobre tus suaves labios.

-Esto es más que suficiente-susurro. Me miras un momento y luego me sonríes con timidez. Entonces, poco a poco y sin cortar el contacto visual vamos acercándonos hasta finalmente fundirnos en un largo abrazo durante el cual por supuesto, no faltan las lágrimas por mi parte, lágrimas de felicidad.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y esto no será una excepción. Poco a poco, otra vez, nos vamos separando. Tú sonriendo ampliamente, sonrisa que contrasta con la mía, más bien tímida. Suelto una risita -Esta noche tendré que ir con cuidado de no dormirme, si Lavender ha visto esto a saber lo que pensará ¿no?-.Para mi sorpresa sonríes aún más, si cabe.

-Lavender y yo hemos roto, no hace nada-¡Siiiiiii! Ya era hora por Merlín…aún no entiendo como podían durar tanto. A pesar de mi oleada de dicha, opto por disimular.

-¡Oh! Vaya…lo siento¿qué ha pasado?

-Mmm…digamos que me gusta otra chica...y creo, bueno más bien estoy seguro, que ella me corresponde-Mi gozo en un pozo…nada más que añadir, gracias, siguiente escena.

-¿Ah...ah si?.¿Co...cómo lo sabes?-logro preguntar, o más bien farfullar. Sonríes maliciosamente.

-Bueno…digamos que esa es una de las razones por las que he venido aquí. Intento averiguarlo-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada, te miro confusa, me devuelves la mirada risueño y entonces ¡Oh milagro! Caigo en ello. Jamás podré describir la sensación que me invade en estos momentos, solo puedo decir que es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida. Te devuelvo la sonrisa y suelto otra risita.

-Entonces tendrás que apresurarte en averiguarlo ¿no?-Asientes con la cabeza y poco a poco vas acercándote, con tus ojos fijos en los míos. A menos de un palmo de mi cara cierras los ojos lentamente, sin dejar de acercarte. Yo me permito un momento para contemplarte hasta que también cierro con suavidad mis ojos. Pronto siento tu respiración muy cerca de mi cara, no puedo negar que estoy nerviosa, aunque a la vez me encuentre tranquila. Es una extraña sensación.

Finalmente nuestros labios se juntan. Tus labios son cálidos y suaves, justo como me los imaginaba. Siento tus manos rodearme la cintura y como me acercas dulcemente hacia ti, yo te hecho los brazos al cuello y pronto, ese inocente y dulce beso va tomando fuerza. Noto tu lengua acercarse a mi boca lentamente, como pidiendo permiso para pasar, permiso que le concedo sin pensármelo dos veces. Una vez juntas, nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y empiezan a juguetear. Yo me centro en revolverte el cabello, ese precioso pelo color fuego que tantos suspiros me ha arrebatado, mientras tú me aprietas un poco más a ti y me acaricias la cintura. Al cabo de un ratito, que se me hace muy corto, nos separamos, por falta de oxígeno más que nada. Te miro y nos sonreímos. Siento un enorme calor en mis mejillas, señal de que estoy más colorada que una gamba con insolación, pero esta vez no me molesta en absoluto, es más casi ni me doy cuenta. Estoy hipnotizada una vez más por tus ojos…me encantan. Sin previo aviso te acercas a mí y me abrazas. No es un abrazo como el de antes, de amigos que se reconcilian, es un abrazo de…de…de…¿amor?

-Herms, te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma-me susurras. Nuevas lágrimas de felicidad corren por mis mejillas, había soñado tanto con este momento…

-Yo también te quiero Ron, te quiero.

Sí, definitivamente es un abrazo de enamorados.

* * *

(**-**) A ver, sé que Lavender no pasa el TIMO porque en el 6º no está en la clase de Pociones, pero me venía bien que lo pasara para que estuviese en esa clase, que es, por así decirlo, una de las más serias junto con Transformaciones, me parece a mí (DCLAO también es seria y eso..pero al cambiar cada año de profe…pus no me apetecía inventarme uno que no salía para nada, así que lo he dejado en Pociones, con el Prof. Slughorn de profe, para quién quiera saberlo).

_Bueno, en primer lugar aclarar que puede que Hermione os parezca que esté OoC (y eso es algo que odio) pero yo digo, ¿acaso sabemos lo que pasa por su mente, más cuando está enamorada y enfadada? Porque yo realmente no pienso que Hermione sea tan prefecta-perfecta cuando se trata de sus propios pensamientos y emociones, así que por eso la hice así, porque a parte de que es un fic de humor, quería dar mi propia versión sobre cómo es una Hermione no tan correcta como aparenta ser siempre ;)_

_Espero que os haya gustado y me déis vuestras críticas, tanto positivas como negativas (aunque estas últimas intentad que sean lo más constructivas posibles :P )_

_Y Gracias por todos los reviews que habéis dejado ya!! n.n_


End file.
